How It All Began
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: After a bloody wedding, terrifying self discoveries, and living the life of a loner.. How with the life of Bella Swan change when two strange men offer her a new chance at life? Adult themes and language! Third place winner in Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Superhero Fest Contest! (Also beta'ed by Bertie Bott) LOOK FOR SEQUEL- LOVE ME TILL IT HURTSRead profile to find other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**How It All Began**

**I do not own Twilight or Marvel. BTW if the French in this is off or wrong. I apologize ahead of time. I was using Google Translate. Just let me know the correct way and will fix it!  
**

_Intro:_

The young woman gazed upon herself in the mirror. So today was the day… She was going to take that plunge. She would profess her undying love for a vampire by the name of Edward Cullen in front of an entire town, all her friends, and family… All of this… part of a deal she and Edward made. He had made it abundantly clear he wouldn't turn her unless she married him – something she didn't quite understand. What was more concrete than having the love of your life share his venom and spending eternity together? But that's not what her fiancé wanted.

So here she stood, 19, right out of high school. She was about to walk down the aisle and have her father give her away. All in order to appease the love of her life… The more the thought occurred to her, the more nauseous she felt. Her hands grew clammy and she suddenly didn't feel so great.

"You ready kiddo?"

Bella drew back the deepest of breaths and turned towards her father. She forced that smile as he offered his arm.

"They're waiting."

She wrapped her hand around her father's arm and he escorted her on out.

"You can still back out of this you know…" he said in a teasing matter.

Something she would've normally laughed at. Her mind, however, was all over the place. She was beginning to see just how many times Edward had been calling the shots in their relationship, right down to the wire. When it came to the wedding itself she hadn't a say in the colors, the décor, even her dress was decided for her. In some ways it felt as though it was Alice and Edward's wedding rather that her and Edward's. Memories of everything flashed throughout her mind. All the shit he'd pulled over the years. How many times he'd made her cry or feel insecure. These visions continued to hit as her father walked her down the aisle.

Then her nightmare came to play. The one she'd had last night. She looked to her guests in thought. She'd yet to look upon the groom to be.

What am I doing?

I've given this vampire three years of my life. Now I'm about to offer up my life and give him my eternity? One that could very well consist of being with a domineering, control freak, and often enough, green-eyed man, for centuries to come. One that can read the minds of others, something he's used as a weapon many times against me. Another method of control… And his sister can damn near foresee my every move. Then his brother can make me feel certain things even if just temporary.

WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?!

I once said I was irrevocably in love with this man.

BUT WHY? HOW?

How could I spend months pining over someone who was so quick to turn his back to me? He broke every promise he'd ever made! Why did I go to Italy to save him when he was never there when I needed him the most? He left my father and I unprotected. He knew we couldn't possibly defend ourselves against the likes of Victoria or Laurent. But he left anyhow. And I was the one saving him. How could I not be bitter over this?

Before she even realized it, her father had already given her away. She was standing beside a vampire she never deemed possible to loath, something she didn't truly understand. Last night she was more than willing to offer up her soul in order to be with him. But now…Her lip actually curled with disgust. Resentment began to fill her heart and she stared Edward down as the ceremony began. Her ears were ringing and she could hear her blood pumping within her ears. Her entire body began to boil.

She thought on how she always gave and he'd always take. He had a gift of making her feel guilt and over the littlest things.

Soon she heard the words…

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She let out a nervous laugh. All eyes were on her and she drew in a breath. She allowed her eyes to finally meet his. The bride-to-be had sworn he had this I'm getting my fucking way again look about him. That stupid smirk was planted on his face. I got you right where I want Bella Swan. Her jaw dropped in realization and she took a few steps back.

"I don't want this…" she muttered under her breath.

Edward sort of chuckled as if she were playing around.

"Come on Bella…" he whispered and reached to her hand so he could place the ring on.

Bella shook her head.

"I'm serious, Edward. I don't want to get married. I never did and you knew that…"

Gasps and gossip quickly spread amongst the guests. Edward's eyes turned cold and dark.

"Bella… What are you doing?" he hissed looking beyond mortified and pissed.

She let out a unnerving laugh.

"I'm finally waking up…" she answered with a murmur.

Bella dropped her bouquet and turned towards her father. For some reason, that's the only person she wanted at the moment. "Dad…" she damn near whimpered. Charlie hurriedly sprang to his feet with a nod. Edward's eyes, however, were fixated on Bella. For the first time ever he looked upon her with hatred in his eyes. "I can't believe you're doing this…" he said in a damn near threatening matter.

"Edward I just can't. When I truly think about everything…"

"And what about our deal?" he hints.

"I'm sorry Edward but it's over."

More gasping was heard.

"What did she just say?" Bella heard Alice hiss.

Edward grabbed her arm rather roughly.

"You dare humiliate me and my entire family like this? What are you thinking Bella?!"

"Son… You better move that hand if you know what's best."

And that's when it happened… Her nightmare came to life. Through his humiliation and anger, Edward wasn't truly thinking. He went to shove her father back as Charlie went to pry Bella out of Edward's hold. Only when the vampire did this, his entire arm went through Charlie. Bella looked on with absolute shock. Her father looked down, seeing Edward's arm through his chest.

"Dad…" Bella whimpered, praying to God she'd just wake up now. After all, this was just a dream right?

The Quileute's shifted and all hell broke loose. A battle amongst the cold ones and shifters played out just like the legends Jake had spoken of. As though drifting amongst a cloud, she walked amongst the chaos.

You can wake up now…

Blood splattered along her white dress. She looked down to see Angela, a friend of hers, reaching out to her. Bella narrowed her eyes and looked around once more.

"BELLA!"

Her eyes darted towards the voice. The one it belonged to ran up and cupped her chin.

"HEY! YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Bella blinked a few times.

"Jake."

He tilted his head with great concern.

"Come on, babe. I need you to wake the FUCK UP!"

She observed the anarchy around her once again.

"It's just a dream…" she said with a shrug.

"See…? Jake…"

Jacob Black grimaced as she went to help her friend up. Only when she did this, she shrieked out as Angela's head rolled off. He hurriedly grabbed a hold of Bella.

"NO!" Bella screamed.

"NOOO!"

"We gotta get you out of here!"

Bodies were piling up. She gasped back as someone shoved Jake back. They snatched her right out from his arms.

"NO PAUL!" Jake shouted with fear in his eyes.

"This is all her fault! The fucking leech lover! We warned her! DID WE NOT?! NOW LOOK AROUND YOU! YOU STUPID BITCH! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT! THESE PEOPLE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE! IT WAS ALL EDWARD!"

The very family that had sworn to always protect her, the ones that claimed she was family, were cleaning house in order to keep their secret. The shifters were doing their best to protect the guests, but the cold ones were too fast. Bella turned to see one of them heading towards her mother and Phil. Something within Bella came to life. Something she'd never known existed. She hollered out and spread her arms about.

"STOP!"

Alice was lifted into the air and she turned back with look of bafflement. Bella gritted her teeth and stared the vampire down. The cold one began shrieking out in agony. Her body started to crumble as she was lifted even higher in the air.

"NOOOO!" Bella heard Edward yell.

"PLEASE!" the vampire cried, reaching to her temples.

Bella eyes started to roll back and she dropped to her knees. Her body swayed back and forth, but Bella snapped her fingers. The Cullens looked to one another in alarm. Alice's arm landed right before Edward's feet. A leg at Carlisle's… One of Bella's eyes had a golden stream of light coming off it. She cried out in agony as it started to burn and she felt as though her eye would burst out of the socket.

Jake swallowed back and hurriedly scooped her up.

And that was the last thing she remembered. Running…

Chapter 1

A few months later…

"Excuse me, miss?"

The woman running the bookstore turned towards the customer.

"You wouldn't happen to have A Catcher In The Rye now would you?"

She nodded and rose from her desk. The man watched as she walked over to one of the shelves. She grabbed the book and brought it over.

"Would you like to purchase it?"

"Why yes, thank you! My son's been dying to read this but they didn't have it at the library at his school. Apparently it's a bit too controversial."

She smiled at this and scanned his book.

"Thank you…" he said as she used the credit card he handed her.

"I hope your son enjoys."

The rather attractive man nodded and went to step out of the bookstore but stopped. He turned back around.

"I've a confession to make."

The store keeper raised her brows on this.

"I've been coming here damn near everyday. I kept trying to think up ways to strike a conversation with you." He sighed looking embarrassed.

"Look, can I take you out for coffee or something sometime?"

"I'm flattered but I'm already seeing someone," she lied.

This wasn't the first time a customer had asked her out for coffee or something along those lines. But like usual, she turned them down.

"Oh… well he's a very lucky man" he said with true disappointment.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

He nodded and exited the bookstore. The moment he was out the door. She rushed over and put up the closed sign. She locked up and leaned against the door. The woman pinched the bridge of her nose. She started to wonder if settling down in this town was such a good idea after all. Maybe she should've kept moving.

But she'd grown tired of that and when she was offered the bookstore with room and board she couldn't pass it up. The woman that originally owned the store had passed away not long ago. To Bella's great surprise, she had willed the store over to Bella as she had no other family and Bella was her only friend and employee at the time. She finally had a place to live and a business to run. All illegally of course. She no longer went by the name Isabella Marie Swan. No she had that changed, along with the way she kept her hair and how she dressed.

She now went by the name Bethany Ann Thompson. A name that Lydia Thompson, the original owner of the bookstore, came up with. It was her that helped Bella get her life straight and somehow got her fake IDs, etc… A remarkable woman. It had saddened Bella greatly when she passed but she was 87 years old and it was bound to happen. She felt honored by the fact that in the will Lydia had her listed as her daughter.

Bella never planned on settling down anywhere. In fact, the day she came in here she was determined to buy a certain book and be on her way. She never dreamed what would come of that day. Now, here she was. She was no longer roaming about freezing her ass off and starving like most days. She had a roof over her head and was running a business. Sure, she didn't make much but it was enough to put food on the table and pay her bills. That was all she needed. Some weeks were worse than others and vice versa. There were days she'd go without eating at all but then there were the ones where she ate like a queen, depending on the sales.

Since Lydia's passing, Bella had grown quite lonely. She hadn't any friends and didn't really know anyone in town. That and she kept to herself quite often due to her past. She truly feared it would come back to bite her one day. Honestly, she was surprised it hadn't already. She'd lost all her friends and family that day. The only ones that remained were the Cullens, excluding Alice, and the shifters. She hadn't a clue what happened to her friend Jacob Black. All she remembered was him running off with her and then she woke in a hospital. When memory came to serve, she made her escape and never returned.

Her new-found abilities alone scared the shit out of her. Ever since that day, that thing with her eye often enough gave her migraines as to why she frequently wore shades, even in doors. When she didn't wear shades, she kept her hair over that area as much as possible. That eye was very sensitive to light. Whatever took place back then also left her with one hell of a scar. Her right eye was now silver, while the other remained honey brown.

Bella made her way to the register and began to count the store's earnings for the day. It wasn't much but she could at least get herself a burger and fries. That, and she was aching for a drink. She'd run all out of whiskey and vodka. They were the only reason she was able to sleep at night. When she was out, the nightmares returned. She'd relive that day over and over. The alcohol helped her forget, helped her feel more at ease, and made everything numb.

But since she lost Lydia and the more time progressed, Bella or aka Bethany, found herself drinking more and more. Such as now… What she wouldn't give to go out on a date… To make some friends… To not be stuck in this fucking bookshop, hiding out day by day. But that just wasn't an option. Not for her. This was her life now. Paul was right. She had made her bed and now she had to sleep in it. Knowing she was the reason all her loved ones died that day because of her selfish thoughts on wanting to become a vampire and spend her eternity with some juvenile vampire… She hated herself and often enough couldn't stand to see her own reflection.

She often wore Converse shoes, blue jeans and some band T-shirt. On days she ran the shop she'd put on her hoop earrings and makeup but only in attempts to hide her scar and make herself somewhat presentable for her customers. Men always took notice of her, but she never truly thought about it. In her mind she was hideous. She hated that eye and kept it well hidden. She truly figured that's the only reason men ever showed interest. If they ever caught wind of that hideous scar and funky eye color, they'd run for the hills.

Bella put her jacket on. She took her hair down and brushed it out then she put on her black shades and headed on out. Her stomach churned as it ached to have something within it. She hadn't eaten all day. But she passed by a local bar first and found herself desiring something else at the moment. She swallowed back, knowing she should eat first. Her mind went back to that attractive single father that asked her out.; how she had to turn him down, like always. She knew she'd go back to the bookshop after her little outing. She'd share her food with the stray cats in the alley. She couldn't help herself. Most of them were just little kittens. That's just who she was. She'd concern herself more about the starving animals than she had herself. After all, they were the only company she kept.

She drew back a breath. Before long she found herself at the bar. She ordered a beer and a couple shots to go with it. Those couple of shots and beer became two more of each. The lonely girl hadn't noticed anything else around her. She never paid any attention, purposely so. She never made eye contact. She never went to these bars to make friends. No, she wanted to get good and plastered and pass the fuck out once she got home. That was her normal routine. It seemed as if that was all about to change though as a group of men thought differently. Little was she aware she was about to gain the attention of two other men as well. Ones that weren't apart of this group and were in the middle of a poker game.

"Hey next one's on me…" a man said as he plopped down beside her.

One of his friends took the other side next to her.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said and downed the rest of her beer.

"Come now… We're just getting to know you."

The men sitting beside her were giving her the once over. So were the other three behind her…

"Do you mind telling your friends to back up a bit? I can feel them breathing…" she uttered with a look of disgust. They laughed. "You heard the lady. Give her some space."

"I'll give her something alright," one of them said, whilst running a hand along the slope of her back.

She sighed and downed one of her shots.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh come on baby. Don't be like that."

"You've got five seconds. Move your hand… Back the fuck up."

The guy and his friends started to laugh once again. One of them leaned into her ear.

"You look like the kind of girl that likes to party… So why don't you come back with us. We got a place not too far. You can drink and fuck to your heart's content sweetheart."

She came to her feet and gradually turned around. The young woman smiled and ran a hand along the guy's chest.

"Tell you what… You can buy me that drink."

The guy raised his brows and motioned for the bartender to get her another. The bartender looked towards Bella with concern. "Why don't you leave her alone fellas?"

She cut him a wink.

"It's okay Marty…"

He nodded and slid the beer over. She reached over and grabbed the bottle only to whip back around and take it across the guy's face.

"You were saying something about a party?!"

The two men that were watching from afar shot up, putting out their cigar and cigarette as the men surrounded her, threateningly. The one she hit with the beer bottle shoved her back. Just as the two onlookers were about to intervene and come to her defense, Bella thrust her hand forward. Without even touching the men, they sailed back and went through a wall of the bar.

One of the men that were sitting beside her went to grab her. She snatched him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out amongst the others. She turned towards the other.

"Run…"

The guy's eyes widened as her eye had golden sparks coming off it. He couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Bella turned back towards the bartender.

"Get…" he told her. "We don't want your kind around here."

"My kind? It's just me Marty."

He nodded and took out a gun.

"Seriously?"

"I don't know how the hell you did that, but you better get the fuck out of here."

"Marty!"

She reared back as he fired. Her jaw dropped and she staggered back, speechless.

"Ah shit…" one of the bystanders muttered.

Bella reached to her arm.

"Next one goes in the knee."

She grabbed her jacket and hurriedly took off. The two men nodded towards one another and followed.

Bella ran as fast as she could, but her vision was blurry and she could barely stay on her feet. She ducked into an alleyway and hid amongst the shadows. She looked to her arm where she was shot.

"…Fuck…" she groaned out and threw her head back against the brick wall.

She swallowed back and dug her fingers into the wound doing her best to try and retrieve the bullet. Bella felt it, realizing she was only pushing it further in. This rather hysterical laugh escaped her but that laughter soon turned into tears. Everyone had seen what she was capable of which meant she hadn't a choice. She couldn't stay there in New Orleans.

Bella forced herself back up. She knew what could happen if she passed out here. She needed to get home. The girl staggered about holding her arm. She made it a good five steps before her eyes rolled back.

"I got you, chere…"

_**(Btw please be a sport and leave your review/comment. I know hearing what you think! Thank you!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Marvel or Twilight.**

"So what now, Logan?"

The more feral looking man shrugged as he finished wrapping her arm up.

"Guess we just wait till she wakes and go from there."

"Thinkin' she one of us?"

"She's certainly something alright."

"Dats for sure! Girl can fight," the Cajun uttered looking to be in awe.

"Ah no ya don't! Ya leave the poor girl alone! I know that look."

"C' mon now, I ain't done nothin'."

"Yet…"

"So where do you think she's from?" The other questioned as he brushed her hair back.

He gently ran his finger along her scar.

"And how'd she get dat?"

"Hell, if I know, Gumbo. Now would ya leave her be!"

He tilted his head and continued to run his finger along her cheek.

"Knock it off, Gambit!" Logan snapped, slapping his hand away.

"She got the looks, dat's for sure."

"I'm not about to save yer sorry ass when she wakes to find yer grimy hands all over her. Ya deserve whatever the little gal dishes out."

"Maybe it's worth it, no?"

"Ya really are an idiot!"

Logan sat back on Gambit's recliner.

"By the way, ya owe me 108 bucks! So ya better fork it over!"

Gambit shrugged and grabbed a blanket. He placed it over the girl.

"I'm good for it," he alleged, taking the young ladies shoes off.

"Good for it? Nah! Yer gonna hand it over and now, bub!"

"Shhh… keep it down. She's sleepin'…" he whispered with a cocky grin.

Logan hopped of the recliner and seized Gambit by his russet trench coat. He slammed him up against the wall. His claws made their appearance. Gambit laughed and raised his hands in the air.

"A' right… I'll give it to you now."

"That's what I thought."

"You and that temper, mon ami," he said, as he reached into his pocket and took out a hundred dollar bill.

"The eight is back at the bar."

He groaned out as Logan socked him in the gut.

"There, we're even now."

Gambit held his thumb up and nodded as he tried to catch his breath. Logan plopped back down and lit a cigar.

"I got it from here…"

The older man cocked a brow the younger one's way.

"Nah… I think I'll stick around. Besides you and I gotta hit the road soon. It's a long ways to New York."

He chuckled as Gambit looked all pouty and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag off it.

"What makes ya think she's gonna want some Coonass?"

"And you Canucks are so much better, ya?"

* * *

The young woman yawned and stretched her arms about. This was followed by her grunting out in pain and tumbling right off the couch.

"…dammit…"

She crawled towards the coffee table and used it to get back to her feet. Bella groaned out in agony as her arm ached all to hell. It didn't help that she was severely hungover. Once she got to her feet she looked around.

"Where the f…"

"Hey, she's awake!"

She reared back at the man with the thick Cajun accent. He entered the room and was drying his hair off with a towel. He had on a pair of black slacks and white tank top.

"How you feeling, chere?"

Her eyes widened and she speedily rushed over to the kitchen sink and upchucked. Gambit wrinkled his nose on this. Logan was dying in laughter.

"Must've been yer face."

"How do we know it ain't dat wet dog scent you give off!"

"Eh… I'm lovable," he replied, whilst lighting a cigar and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Bella turned on the sink and hurriedly cleaned up her mess. She looked up with utter embarrassment. On the other hand, she didn't trust these guys by no means. How did she end up here anyhow? She reached to her temples, trying to recall. Gambit opened a nearby pantry and handed her some Tylenol. He also grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He winked upon her as he handed over.

"Quite a night…"

She nodded with skepticism. Bella took a couple steps back. The man was quite tall and damn near all muscle. She hadn't a clue where she was or who these men were.

"Tone it down…" Logan warned regarding the look of uneasiness on her face.

"That idiot there is Gambit and I'm Logan. We were at the bar and witnessed what took place…"

Bella swallowed back and reached to her head once again. This man had a more feral appearance. He was shorter but just as built. He wore wranglers and brown leather boots and a leather Harley Davidson jacket. If anything, he appeared more menacing. In fact, if it weren't for the awkward situation, these were men Bella would normally steal a second glance at. She found them quite handsome but in their own ways.

"Look, ya don't know us from a stick in the mud but we understand yer situation more than ya think. Like I said, we saw what took place. So we got ya here and took the bullet out and got ya squared away. Just keep an eye on it. Ya don't want it getting infected and ya don't wanna go bustin' those stitches now."

Bella raised the sleeve to her shirt and looked to her arm in surprise.

"You put the stitches in?"

"Well ya… I didn't think yah'd wanna deal with any hospitals after all that mess."

She nodded, not sure what to day.

"Well at least my kidneys are still intact… amongst other things," she muttered looking ill.

Both men chuckled on this. Bella drew back a breath and opened the bottle of Tylenol and popped a couple pills with the bottle of water.

"Thank you. Both of you…" she said rather coy like.

"Ah now, chere, no need to thank us."

"He's right. Glad we could help."

She looked to the time.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"I was supposed to open the shop an hour ago."

She quickly downs her water and flinched as she searched for her jacket and shoes.

"We could give ya a ride back. But personally I think ya should take it easy."

"Can't really afford to do that…" she half laughed in thought.

Not that it matters I'll be run out of town now. Back to fucking square one. But what am I going to do with the shop? It was Lydia's wish for me to run it…

"Would you mind terribly?" she hated asking but knew she hadn't the money for a cab.

"Not at all, darlin'," Logan replied and grabbed his keys.

"Won't you stay for breakfast? I'll make us some Calas!"

"Yer gonna cook?"

"Well not for you…"

Logan rolls his eyes. Bella softly laughed.

"I really should be going."

"Ah now what's the rush we don't even know your name?" The Cajun probed, wishing she'd stick around so he could learn more about her.

She swallowed back uncomfortably and looked around the one bedroom apartment. "Bethany…" Gambit narrowed his eyes on this.

Logan raised his. She didn't look like no 'Bethany,' he found himself thinking.

"Bethany…" the younger man repeated.

She nodded.

"Well let's get you home, Bethany."

Bella followed the men out the door and to Logan's black jeep. Gambit rushed over and opened the door for her. He allowed her in the front and he took the back. Logan rolled his eyes on this. He climbed on in and had Bella give him directions.

None of them expected what they'd drive up on. Before the jeep was even fully parked, Bella hoped out.

"Whoa…" Gambit called out as Logan hurriedly slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell is she…" Logan grumbled.

However, both men recoiled at the sight. The bookshop had been burned to the ground and in the remains was neon orange spray paint that read DIE MUTIE!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Logan growled as he swiftly parked the Jeep.

They ran out as they saw Bella come to her knees. She covered her face and was sobbing uncontrollably. Everything was gone, her apartment, clothes, shoes, what little jewelry she had, her groceries, all the books, but more importantly, Lydia Thompson's bookstore. Guilt came over her as she thought about the pride that woman had in that store. Bella only had control of it for a few months and it literally burned to the ground. All she had on her was her fake driver's license showing that her name was Bethany Thompson and she was 22. But she was 20 going on 21 now. But the social security card, birth certificate, everything Lydia worked so hard to get her. It was all gone.

Bella got on all fours and crawled towards the ashes. It was still hot to the touch but she was desperate to find something, anything. Gambit saw the smoke rising still and swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to safety.

"C' mere…" he softly said and pulled her into his chest.

Logan cleared his throat and walked through it for her. He grabbed whatever he thought he could salvage, which wasn't much. Gambit looked to the blisters on her hands.

"It's all gone…" she said going into hysterics.

"She trusted me and EVERYTHING'S GONE!"

The Cajun sat her down and turned on a nearby water hose. He sprayed her hands down. She flinched as the pain finally hit her.

"Were you livin' in dat little shop?" Gambit asked curiously.

She nodded and his heart actually sank at this. Logan overheard this as well. The men nodded upon one another as Gambit tended to the blisters on her hands. Logan drew back a breath.

"Why don't ya come with us?" Logan offered.

Gambit raised his brows in surprise. Bella peered over as Gambit took some black fingerless gloves out of his pocket. He placed them on Bella.

"Go with you?" she asked looking lost.

Gambit wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Yeah why not, Belle?"

"Belle?" she questioned with slight alarm.

He smiled and helped her to her feet.

"Well you are beautiful, no?"

"Just what she needs, Gumbo! The girl just lost everything! Ya think she's gonna wanna listen to that sappy shit all the way back to New York?!"

"New York?" Bella questioned in revelation.

"This city will always be my home, chere. But it's time to see what else de world has to offer."

"Would ya stop with the rambling? Look, it just so happens that we're heading to a place that's right up yer alley. Let's just say – yer one of us."

She gets this look of confusion. Logan sighed and looked around the area. He nodded towards her and popped his claws out. He pointed towards the DIE MUTIE.

"That pertains to us just as much as you, lil darlin'."

Bella turned back with a gasp as Gambit nodded her way. His pupil and the sclera was solid black but his Iris was glowing that of a fuchsia-red color.

"Heard of mutants?"

Bella nodded at Gambit as he pulled a cigarette out from his trench coat.

"Well there ya go," Logan uttered.

He placed what he could save, which were a few books, pictures, and a necklace, in the jeep.

"So whattaya say? Wanna see what New York has to offer or ya wanna stick around and visit the swamps?"

"Hey now… I've wrestled myself a few gators in those swamps!"

"And I'm sure she'd love to hear about it."

"She might…" the Cajun replied with a smirk.

"Just get in the damn jeep, Gumbo!"

Logan eyes met Bella's.

"Is there anywhere ya need to go before we hit the road?"

She looked back towards the remnants of the shop and drew back a heartbreaking breath.

"I suppose not."

"So she goin'?!" They heard Gambit call out as though an excitable child.

Logan grinned on this.

"Ya she's going. So get yer ass in the back."

He gently took Bella by the arm and led her to the jeep.

"Why don't you join me back here? We could learn more about one another!"

Logan cut him a look of hell. He opened the front door for Bella.

"She's ridin' up front with me, Cajun. Now shut yer trap."

Gambit sighed rather childlike and folded his arms about his chest. He kept sighing off and on during the drive. He took out his cards and began flicking the deck. It made a ruffling sound and every time Logan would start to say something, he'd flick that deck. Bella glanced back, pondering what the sound was coming from. He sent her a wink and started to show off his shuffling skills. Logan, however, reached back and knocked the cards out of his hand.

"Ya like 52 pickup, right? Now get to it and enjoy you some solitaire."

"Now Logan… Why would I play a game of solitaire when dere's a lady involved? You've heard the term luck be a lady, no?"

Bella looked out the window with a sigh. So here she was with two strange men or mutants, as they referred. She'd heard of mutants but had never met one that she knew of. Never did she dream she'd wind up as one. But why now? She looked to her hands in thought. From what little she knew about mutants they were born with these abilities. They didn't just sporadically happen. Did they?

"Aren't you born as a mutant?"

She questioned out loud. Both men glanced upon one another in the rear-view mirror.

"That's right, Belle."

She drew back a breath.

"Then maybe I'm not one, after all."

"How do ya mean?"

Bella swallowed back before answering.

"This just started about eight months ago."

Logan shrugged.

"Eh… so you're latent. It happens. There's no doubt yer a mutant though."

"Latent?"

He nodded.

"You probably needed some sort of trigger."

She looked to him confused.

"He means somethin' must've got you mighty upset and… loto!"

Logan sighed. "Something like that. It was always there; it just needed a wakening."

They took notice of the remorseful expression she had. Both were curious as to her story but even Gambit knew she needed some time to get to know them first. It was like mutant code, damn near. You don't ever push another, you earn that trust first. They'd quite a trip ahead of them. There would be plenty of time to earn that trust and get to know one another.

About an hour into the drive, Gambit reached over between the two of them and turned on the radio. Light 'Em Up by Fall Out Boy was playing. Bella thought of the irony considering that's what she wanted to do with the Cullens.

"My jeep… I'm driving… I pick the music. We ain't listening to this shit."

Logan muttered and reached over switching the station to country.

"C' MON!" Gambit bitched.

"No one wants to listen to dat the entire way dere! Do you, chere?"

He reached back over and turned it to a blues/jazz station. Born Under A Bad Sign by Albert King played. "Dere!" Gambit announced as he leaned back looking mighty proud of himself.

Logan cocks a brow upon Gambit through the rear-view mirror. Then looks over to Bella. "He's just a big dumb idiot, isn't he? Tell ya what… Why don't we let the lady decide?"

Gambit shrugs.

"This is actually okay…" She says with a shrug in return.

The Cajun grinned ear to ear and patted Logan on the shoulder.

"She gonna love the Ragin' Cajun!"

"Would ya stop insulting the lady? She's got better taste!"

"Does she now? Are you implying dat she dig wet dog instead? Cause dat's what you are. Wet dog! No woman wants dat in her bed. Not even at the foot of it."

"You two do realize I'm right here and can perfectly understand the little innuendos…"

Both men get this guilty expression about them and clear their throats.

Bella giggled on their reactions and shook her head. "Are you two always like this?"

They shrugged.

"Ugh, you're like a couple of kids…" she groaned.

Gambit raised his brows on this.

"Well he started it…" he taunted in return.

"I did not," Logan fire back but with a playful grin towards Bella.

* * *

After a few more hours Logan pulled up to a diner. Gambit dashed on out and hurriedly opened the door for her. He then personally escorted her inside.

"Table for two?" the hostess asked.

"Why sure!" Gambit said, placing his arm around Bella.

"Don't even think about it, bub…" Logan chimed in behind them.

Gambit sighed and leaned into Bella's ear.

"Such the third wheel."

The hostess cut them an odd look, but led them to a booth. Bella headed on to the bathroom to do her business and freshen up a bit. When she returned both men were sitting at the booth but in different seats. This was another pissing match to see who she'd sit with.

Bella shook her head at this and simply picked the one closest to her. Gambit wiggled his brows Logan's direction.

Logan grumbled something under his breath and motioned the waitress over. They ordered their drinks then tilted their heads Bella's direction.

"I'll take water…"

"Nah… I got dis… you get whatever you want now, chere."

Bella frowned in realization. She suddenly realized she was totally freeloading off these guys. Her face flushed over. She couldn't help with gas, hotels, or food. She didn't even have clothes or a freaking toothbrush.

"What was I thinking?" she whispered and lowered her head.

"Give us a minute, darlin'" Logan told the waitress.

She smiled and stuffed her pen and pad back into her apron.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think this through. You guys should go on from here."

"What are ya talking about?"

"I don't have a dime to my name yet I agreed to go with you."

"Well hell, we already knew that. So what's the issue?"

"I can't do that. It's not right… I…"

"We wouldn't have offered if we didn't want to."

"Dat's right, we got you covered."

Bella looked beyond humiliated as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Excuse me…"

The guys sighed.

"Damn…" Logan muttered eying the bathroom door.

Gambit came to his feet and headed that way as well. He knocked on the door before, entering. Bella had the sink going full force so she hadn't even heard him. She leaned over the sink with one hand and was running water along her face with the other.

"…fuck…" he heard her grunt as if in pain.

She put a hand to her arm and staggered back. Bella took her jacket off and looked to see she'd ripped the stitches open. Twin tracks of tears ran down her face.

"Ah, ne pleure pas, ma mignonne." (Ah, don't cry, beautiful)

Her eyes flew open as he'd startled her. Gambit held his hands up and gradually made his way over. "May I?"

She narrowed her eyes and as he brushed her hair back. Bella started to recoil as he exposed her scarred eye. Gambit, however, stopped her. She swallowed back as he ran a finger along the scar.

"Why do you hide it, chere?" he questioned, whilst pulling her hair away from her face.

"Vous ne devriez jamais cacher votre magnifique visage." (You should never hide your beautiful face)

Bella gently lowers his hand back down.

"You find no shame… It is our pleasure to help a lady such as yourself. If I'm to be honest… Dis little road trip would be quite mind-numbing if you hadn't tagged along. And I'd be stuck listenin' to dat honky-tonk merde!"

She couldn't explain it not even to herself, but Bella managed to smile and shake her head.

"Now listen here… It's not every day I get to spoil lovely women such as yourself and I know dat for sure in his case…" he says with a look of disgust.

"He's not that bad…" Bella defends.

"Oh you like him do you, no?"

She shrugged thinking Logan had a certain sex appeal to him. Gambit, however, reached to his heart.

"Oh chere… Say dat isn't so… You breakin' my heart," he declared with exaggeration.

Bella stifled a giggle.

"Such a beautiful smile. You would make dis world a better place by doin' it more often."

"No offense, but you hardly know me."

He nodded.

"Dat's very true, but I hope to change dat. Now would you allow me to offer my services and pay for your food or whatever else you may need on dis trip?"

"Gambit… I…"

"Ah, she speaks my name!"

He says reaching to his heart once again. She half laughed and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"You on the other hand can call me Remy…"

Bella looks upon him puzzled.

"Remy's my given name. Gambit's just somethin' I picked up a' long de way. Now I don't just let anyone call me dat," he looks towards the door in hint.

Bella drew back a breath.

"Bella…"

He reared back with the tilting of the head.

"My real name… Long story… But I go by Bethany now."

"Bella… Lemme guess… short for Isabella which does indeed mean beauty! I knew it! You look nothin' like a Bethany! So my name for you fits, no?!"

She shrugged rather shyly.

"I shall keep callin' you Bella. See, your given name much more fittin'. I like dis…"

"I suppose we better get back out there before your friend thinks…"

Gambit grinned.

"Now what would he be thinkin', chere?" he teased as they walked towards the door.

He leaned into her ear once more before they exited.

"But I hardly know you…" he taunted with a smirk.

Bella grinned on this.

"But you're buying me lunch…" Bella mocked in return.

Gambit wiggled his brows on this.

"Dat I am!"

Gambit cut Logan a hinting wink before they sat back down. Logan nodded, already knowing. He could see the relief in her eyes. The Cajun had a certain "charm" about him. His friend knew that's how he got her to calm down a bit and wash away some of that guilt.

"So ya ready to eat now, darlin'?"

She nodded and once again they waved the waitress over.

"Ya wreck my jeep and I'm gonna wreck you…" Logan muttered as he climbed into the back with Bella.

"Now Logan let's save that sort of talk for de ladies!" Remy smarted.

Bella rolled her eyes but was grinning. Logan reached back and pulled out a first aid kit from the sleeve of the seat. He got her set up and tended to her wound.

"I don't have anything to deaden this so just to warn ya, this isn't gonna feel so great."

"Ya ready?"

She nodded and braced herself.

"Sorry…" he said once he drove the needle and thread in.

Bella leaned back and bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes and just let him do whatever he needed. She knew not to look. It'd just make her queasy. Her eyes were still closed once Logan finished. He put everything away afterword. Once he leaned back, however, he froze, wide eyed.

"What's with you?" Gambit questioned looking through the rear-view mirror.

Logan cleared his throat and carefully moved about situating himself. Bella had fallen asleep but ended up with her head in his lap. Gambit whipped around taking notice as well now.

"C' mon!"

This had Logan chuckling.

"What can I say she must've gotten comfy?!"

Gambit flipped him off and turned back around, cursing in French the entire time. Logan took advantage of the moment and regarded the scar along her face. He reared back in thought. His friend Nathan Summers, aka Cable, came to mind. He drew back a breath as he found himself admiring other parts of her as well. He had a thing for women that could fill out a pair of jeans and this one most certainly did.

* * *

**(Btw please be a sport and leave your review/comment. I know hearing what you think! Thank you!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Marvel or Twilight**

Bella rolled over feeling the softness of pillows and warmth of covers. This had her shooting up in alarm. She found herself in a hotel room. The only light about the room was a bedside lamp. It was currently three am. She rolled on out of the bed, confused as to how she got there. The last thing she remembered was Logan stitching her up. Bella noticed that her jacket and shoes had been taken off and placed on the full size bed beside her. Her head darted towards the sewn area. She ran a single finger along it. Out of curiosity, she unlocked the door and headed outside. The jeep was parked right out front. Looking to the overcast sky, Bella leaned against a post.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She turned to see Logan off to the side of his hotel room, smoking a cigar.

"Insomnia…" she stated with a shrug.

Logan nodded and made his way over. He leaned against the post across from her.

"What about you?"

"Eh… something like that. I don't require as much sleep as most."

He cleared his throat, however, and glanced towards her hotel room.

"So… them night terrors… Ya get them often?"

Her eyes widened. He nodded and took a drag off his cigar.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah… I was already up. I'm surprised ya didn't wake Gumbo over there up." He gestured towards the room on the other side of her.

She sighed and pinched her eyes shut for a moment.

"I know about them terrors."

Her eyes lifted upon his.

"So who's this Edward fella?"

Bella grimaced at the mere sound of his name.

"Ya alright there?"

She nodded but the look on her face said it all.

"I'm guessing someone you don't particularly care for?"

"It's a bit deeper than that."

"Hmmm…" Logan took one last drag of his cigar.

"Would ya care for a drink?" He asked hoping for some "company" and the way she was looking Logan figured she could use some as well. He motioned towards his hotel room. She rather shrugged. Logan nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

Once they enter the hotel, he shut the door. He pulled out a chair for her at the small table within the room. Logan grabbed a six pack of beer from the mini fridge and a bottle of whiskey. He sat across from her and popped open a beer. He slid it over and opened the whiskey. Logan took a good pull of it then handed it over. Bella took a swig as well and chased it with her beer. Her fingers ran along the beer label, looking to be in thought. Her eyes met his and she found herself opening up about that night for the first time. She'd kept it to herself all this time, not even Lydia Thompson knew her actual story; something Bella rather felt bad about, but it was a risk she wasn't willing to take.

But there was something about Logan. Not only did she feel she could trust him, but he could easily hold his own if trouble ever came his way. When she finished her story, Logan leaned back looking ill. They sat in silence for a few moments and polished off another bottle of beer. To her surprise, Logan began to open up about his past as well. At least, what he could remember of it. He explained how he had part of his memory wiped. He, too, had been through literal hell and back. He'd lost everyone he ever loved as well, only it was much more torturous for Logan as he'd hardly aged over the years. Everyone else around him did and he would have to watch as they eventually pass.

They continued to talk throughout the night. So things hadn't quite gone as Logan had hoped. But at the moment, Bella needed a friend. Not some asshole trying to get in her pants and that's exactly what he picked up on during their conversation. Logan looked over remembering he'd gotten a bag of clothes and other things she might need. He pointed towards the bed.

"That there is yers."

She looked upon him peculiarly.

"Ya can take that back with ya. Hope they fit. I wasn't sure what size ya were."

"Size…?" she pondered out loud.

Bella came to her feet and walked over and looked inside the bag.

"Logan… You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged and downed another beer and tossed it into the trash.

"Ya needed some clothes."

There were blue jeans, black leather boots, a few regular shirts along with some western ones. She could clearly tell he shopped at a western place, something Bella had never ever worn. She'd never even stepped inside one of those places. She swallowed back in thought. But he also got things like deodorant, toothbrush and paste, razors, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, pads and tampons even. Bella looked over wide eyed.

"Um… thank you," she said sincerely.

He nodded. Bella picked up the bag and started on out the door.

"Why don't ya let me get that?" Logan called out and rushed over.

Bella smiled and stepped on out.

"I got it… Thank you Logan…"

He raised his brows as Bella kissed him on the cheek. From there, she headed into her room.

"C' mon!"

Logan reared back and turned to see Gambit at the jeep. He was cutting him a 'go to hell' look.

Logan already knew what was running through the Cajun's mind so he decided to fuck with him. Logan shrugged and cleared his throat.

"Ya snooze ya loose."

"I was out gettin da lady somethin's!"

Logan shrugged once again and lit a cigar.

"What can I say we had a good time."

Gambit's lip curled.

"Merde! Of course, because the great Logan always has to have a good time!"

The older man narrowed his eyes on this.

"Getting a little touchy there, aren't we?"

The Cajun continued to curse and mutter under his breath as he strutted up to Bella's hotel room. He was just about to knock on her door.

"Relax Gumbo… When I say good time… That's all I meant. We spent the night talking."

He cut Logan a look of indictment as Bella opened her door. Logan nodded his way and headed back into his room.

"Remy?"

She stepped aside allowing him in. She looked to the bags in wonder.

"Are you alright?" Bella questioned, seeing how flustered he seemed.

He nodded and sat the bags down on one of the beds.

"Are you?" he probed, she was lying on the other bed looking like she'd pass out any minute.

Bella yawned and tiredly nodded in return.

"What's all that?"

"Just somethin's I picked up. You can look through it later," he said but turned back to see she was already out.

At this he kissed her forehead and tucked her in. Then he quietly headed out, locking the door behind him.

* * *

With a towel wrapped around her, Bella stared at the odd assortment of clothes. It seemed both men had supplied her with an abundance of toiletries but the clothes they picked out were night and day in comparison. Whereas Logan had gone damn near all country, Gambit had gone with a lot of red and black and a few things even were leather. She didn't want to hurt either of their feelings or seem ungrateful so she did the next best thing. She mixed and matched a few things from both men. She ended up in blue jeans – Logan, black Harley Davidson boots- Logan, a black midriff top- Remy, a red tank under that top- Remy, a leather wristlet – also Remy.

The guys had already loaded up and were waiting for her outside. Both were in a bit of a stupor as she walked out. Gambit let out a whistle that had her blushing. Logan rushed over and helped her with the bags. He tilted his head about as he walked behind her. He couldn't help but to gawk at her perfect round little ass in those jeans.

"Damn…" he muttered.

Bella turned back.

"What?"

He cleared his throat.

"Nothing…"

The moment they got her things inside, Gambit took her by the hand and twirled her about.

"Je pense que je suis mort et arrivé au paradis" (I think I've died and gone to heaven) he said as he kissed her hand.

"I agree and gotta be honest – Ya look hot as hell, darlin'."

Bella's entire body flushed over.

"Well thank you. Both of you… and I don't just mean for the clothes… everything."

"No need to thank us. The pleasure is ours lil darlin'."

Gambit nodded in agreement but was eying Bella something fierce.

"You wore your hair back," he stated looking to be in awe.

She rather lowered her head at this.

"Sometimes the things we deem as our biggest flaw… is what others find the most intriguin' bout us."

Gambit's words even had Logan impressed and he agreed. There wasn't anything hideous about it. It gave her a bit of a rough edge but it didn't take away from her natural beauty, by no means. If anything, the different color eyes were somewhat exotic looking. To her and Logan's surprise, Gambit kissed the scar going across her eye, then opened the door for her. Bella wasn't even sure why but the way he went about it had her all a flutter. She found herself blushing and her heart was racing.

Logan took notice of the way she regarded Gambit now. He shook his head, knowing he hadn't a chance in hell now. Sure, he was rather disappointed but on the other hand, he was okay with this. He wasn't about to raise hell and throw a fuss. If Gambit made her happy then so be it. He'd have liked it to be him but that's just how things are.

And even though he gave the guy shit from time to time, he knew when it came to women, Remy LeBeau treated his significant others like pure gold.

Logan got in the jeep with this thought in mind. The three of them were silent as he hit the road. Meanwhile, Logan was thinking about the ugly break up that took place a couple years ago. The very reason he himself had to hunt Gambit down. He was sure he'd find him back in the bayou and he was right. Gambit had gone back to his gambling ways and was stirring up trouble, like usual, when he went on his lonesome. Logan witnessed the entire thing unfold and there wasn't a damn thing he could do. Not even Logan had a say in what path she chose. But that girl ripped Gambit's heart out enough to make even the Wolverine cringe. He never dreamed that Marie of all people had it in her.

Who'd have thought the sweet southern belle would be the death of Gambit or damn near… He never let her inability to do certain things get in the way of their relationship. Gambit loved Marie, aka Rogue ,unconditionally. He always found a way. But the moment Rogue found someone that could truly give her everything she ever wanted or needed… She dropped Gambit like a sack of bricks.

She left Gambit in order to be with Joseph, another mutant. He could put a magnetic force field over him and actually touch Rogue. Hell, they were even able to have sex now. Whereas with Gambit… He'd literally and willingly hurt himself in order to be with Rogue that intimately. If that wasn't love, then Logan sure as hell didn't know what was and though he saw Rogue like a daughter and thought the world of her, that was one of the few times Logan was truly disappointed in her. He got why she did it. It's human nature. But he knew those two were madly in love yet she ended up truckin' it the moment opportunity rose. That was just plain cold in Logan's book. If it had been the other way around, he'd have ripped Gambit a new one.

So after giving Gambit some time to heal and find himself again, Logan decided it was time he joined the team again. It was just ironic that they ran into Bella the day before leaving. It wasn't easy convincing Gambit to go along. He'd become too much of a loner. Then again, that's where he and Logan were a lot like. They chose to do things their own way which often enough got them into trouble. But it also got them OUT of trouble, depending on the situation. Neither liked being told what to do and neither of them followed a certain path. They followed their own morals and hearts and that's part of why they worked well together.

Not many understood mutants like Logan and Gambit. They weren't exactly good but they were by no means bad. They were a mixture of everything and that's what it took to get the job done at times. They were the only ones that hadn't an issue taking a life when needed, at least out of their group. It was the reason behind many fights when it came to Xavier or on the rare occasions Jean, but she was nowhere near as passive as Xavier. If she considered the situation worthy enough, she'd allow it. It didn't matter though. Both men followed the path they deemed right rather than what others expected of them. For that alone, Gambit had Wolverine's respect.

They stopped at a couple hours out at an IHOP where they each had breakfast and coffee. They talked about the X-Men and Xavier's mansion letting her know what exactly she was getting into. Logan took it upon himself to tell her about Professor Charles Xavier (the founder of the mansion) and what he stood for exactly. Gambit, for once, kept quiet during this. In fact, Logan swore that the beloved lady's man actually looked nervous. He kept eying Bella off and on. Gambit surprisingly, was a man of few words today.

On the way back to the jeep, Logan caught up to him.

"What's yer deal, Gumbo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya damn near look like yer gonna shit yerself in that restaurant."

Gambit shrugged. Logan chuckled in realization.

"She's got you all a twitterpated."

He cocked a brow Logan's way. "And you had me believin' you hunted deer, not watch cute little films bout dem."

They looked over to see Bella up against the jeep. She had her hand about her arm. She looked to be in pain. Before Logan had a chance to say anything, Gambit dashed off. He had her in the backseat and was looking her over. Logan rolled his eyes as he got into the jeep. Gambit was placing antibiotic crème on the wound and handed Bella some pain pills and water, afterwards. Before long, Gambit was lying in her lap and they were playing a game of cards. Naturally, he was showing off his skills during this.

"How are you doing that?"

Logan heard her say at one point. He grumbled under his breath and turned on the radio. He wasn't about to listen to Gambit's gloating the entire way.

"Would you like to learn, Bella?"

She sort of shrugged and he rose from her lap. Laughter escaped at her first few attempts. Cards were going everywhere and Gambit chuckled. Bella's jaw dropped however as he used his kinetic energy to bring the cards back to him.

"See you're a natural already, chere!" he teased.

"Yeah sure…" she softly stated, looking stunned.

"Besides, you're cheating. You're doing something with the cards."

Logan smirked at her words and glanced into the rear-view mirror.

"Now, chere… I'd never!"

"You totally are! I don't know how but you are!"

Gambit shook his head and raised the cards up higher as she reached for them.

"REMY!"

Logan narrowed his eyes and reared back. It just occurred to him that the Cajun had given Bella his real name. Something Gambit rarely did, especially after everything that went down between him and Rogue. She flinched, however, as she stretched her arm out for them. Gambit swiftly but gently lowered her arm back down.

"Easy now…" he spoke softly and lowered the cards back down.

"Dat is enough cards for now. You should rest."

Bella nodded but was eying the deck in his hand. Gambit froze as a card rose from the deck and hovered about. Something that wasn't his doing. The card twirled about revealing that it was a Ace of Spades. His eyes widened as Bella snapped her fingers and the card burst into pieces and scattered throughout the jeep. Logan thought back to her story and what she did with the vampire.

"Dat was my favorite deck…" Gambit pouted but looked to be in awe. "Now dat was a trick!"

Gambit peered over Logan's direction.

"Did you see dat?"

Logan nodded, however, he saw the look of agony on her face.

"Bella?" Remy called out in concern, whilst running a hand along her back.

She was bowled over covering her eye.

"It'll pass… Just give me a minute." Bella hurriedly grabbed her shades and put them on.

"The more control I gain… The bigger the migraine…" she explains as she leans back looking rather pale.

Gambit tilted his head in thought.

"Is it somethin' in here… when you do dat, chere?" He pointed to his head.

She nodded. He grinned on this.

"I can help you!"

She narrowed her eyes on this. He nodded with full confidence.

"How…?"

He smiled and began to show off again.

"Because what I also use what's dere."

"That's debatable," Logan fired back.

"Funny, isn't he?"

"You are straining dat beautiful mind of yours… puttin' forth too much concentration. I will teach you," he said with a shrug.

"It'll be fun!"

"If you say so but I really don't see how you can teach someone else control… in that area…"

Remy raised his brows on this.

"Is that a challenge?" he inquired with a smirk.

"I'm simply saying that it's not feasible."

"I tell you what, mon Belle. I say we make a deal."

"Deal?"

He nodded once again and shuffled his cards about but his eyes were locked onto her.

"If I teach you… successfully… put an end to dose headaches of yours… You shall reward me!"

Logan and Bella snorted on this.

"Reward you?" she scoffed behind laughter. "And how do you suppose I go about rewarding you?"

"You let me take you on a date," he declared with a shrug.

"A date…?" She uttered pulling a certain face.

"Dat's right …"

She swallowed back on this. Bella hadn't been on a date since her engagement to Edward and even then he was the only experience she truly had.

"I don't date…" she softly admitted.

"You don't date?" he questioned with disbelief.

She nodded. "Like ever… Sorry…"

"If you don't date then how do you meet people?"

Logan sighed on this, knowing damn well why. He cleared his throat.

"Ya should let him train ya and go on that date darlin'." Logan wrinkled his nose at his own words.

He took his cigar out and rolled down the windows. He couldn't believe he said that shit. But he knew the girl needed to get out and even he knew Gambit would be the perfect candidate in getting her abilities sorted out. Gambit peered over looking just as surprised by Logan's words.

"Well, dere you go. So what do you say?"

Bella drew back a breath on this.

"Fine… but only if you succeed…" she mocked with a grin of her own.

Gambit smiled on this and held out his hand.

"Got yourself a deal…" he said as they shook hands.

"Just think… I could very well become your mari!" (mari-man)

"Or my bitch…"

Logan choked back on his cigar causing Bella to laugh.

"Sorry…" she called out.

Gambit shook his head with a beam about him.

"Je serais tout ce que vous voudrez, mon chère." (I'll be whatever you want me to be, chere…)

* * *

(Remember to be a sport leave your comment/review. I love hearing what you think!)


End file.
